Suéltate el pelo
by Odisea
Summary: Lily siempre tiene, gracias a James, una perpetua sonrisa de adolescente enamorada... Hasta que Sirius logra que desaparezca y deje de ser la más radiante del mundo. James/Lily/Sirius.


_**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje que aparece aquí me pertenece. Ni soy rubia, ni soy madurita, ni soy más rica que la Reina de Inglaterra._

Después de más de 3 meses sin publicar (ni tampoco escribir, desgraciadamente) nada, vengo muy contenta con un leve Sirius/Lily que me ha salido de pronto. La música hace mucho, sip, así que si queréis leer con la música que me ha inspirado, para la primera parte es _I feel so young_, de Frank Sinatra, y la segunda _I'm Gonna Be_ de The Proclaimers.

Para los que os podáis perder un poco, la tal Mary que aparece por ahí es Mary McDonald, según Jotaká, amiga de Lily.

Espero que os guste. Y ya sabéis...

**¡Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!**

Ahora, sin más dilación...

* * *

**Suéltate el pelo**

Se hace una trenza mirándose al espejo fijamente, porque se ve bonita. Siente sus ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca, su pelo rojo parece arder al tacto de sus dedos, sus mejillas están sonrosadas y contrastan con las pecas que se esparcen sobre su nariz. Y su sonrisa es más radiante que nunca. Cierra los ojos y siente algo similar a una corriente eléctrica recorrerla por completo, desde los dedos de sus pies hasta la cabeza; un cosquilleo, una sacudida en su estómago que le hace suspirar de forma casi inmediata.

—¿No llevas demasiado tiempo delante del espejo? Llegarás más tarde que James.

Parece despertar justo en ese instante y se ruboriza por haber dejado volar su mente tan lejos sin estar sola. Parece, también, que Mary se da cuenta, porque niega con la cabeza y sale de la habitación murmurando cosas ininteligibles que, si Lily hubiera podido oír, habría catalogado como "irrespetuosas y extremadamente ofensivas". Pero no la oye porque en sus oídos hay un ruidito que se asemeja mucho a los ensordecedores latidos del corazón de una persona enamorada.

Tampoco oye los susurros que intercambian sus compañeros de Gryffindor cuando llega a la Sala Común ("_Está muy cambiada, ¿no?",_ "_Quién habría dicho que durarían tanto tiempo, nadie daba por ellos ni un knut_"), porque prefiere entretenerse en buscar al dueño de ese pelo tan oscuro y revuelto, siempre revuelto, con el que se ha citado en, exactamente, trece minutos y ocho segundos. Siete, seis, cinco…

Cinco, como los meses que están juntos. Sonríe de nuevo, como si fuera una tonta adolescente enamorada, y se sienta en un sillón que se halla solitario frente al fuego. Tiene ganas de gritarle al mundo lo feliz que es, lo joven que se siente cuando está con James, lo mucho que lamenta haber tardado tanto en aceptar salir con él. Pero ha merecido la pena —eso dice siempre.

Sin embargo, un grito de alerta interrumpe su momento particular de reflexión y abre los ojos de golpe. Gracias a eso le da tiempo a encogerse para que un avioncito de papel no se estrelle contra su cara. Frunce el ceño y estira el cuello para buscar a quien ha hecho que pierda la concentración y castigarlo gracias a sus poderes de Prefecta.

—Sirius.

La mueca que le dedica le hace saber que su avioncito no ha sido bien recibido, pero Lily no tarda demasiado en negar con la cabeza y soltar un suspiro que nada tiene que ver con los que James le provoca.

—Lo siento, te juro que iba para Mary. —Lily mira hacia donde le señala y ve a su amiga rompiendo el avioncito en trozos pequeños—. Parece que sigue sin perdonarme.

Ante su genuino gesto de arrepentimiento, Lily no puede evitar sonreír. Y es que antes no le caía demasiado bien —tan sólo había que ver que era como un hermano para James para darse cuenta de que eran muy parecidos—, pero tras salir con James fue descubriendo que la que en un principio creía que era una grisácea mirada de superioridad, era en realidad de diversión, y que él no se despeinaba su melena como James, sino que se preocupaba por mantener todos los pelos en su sitio.

—Una no despierta todos los días con el pelo verde —responde simplemente mientras se encoge de hombros, pero prefiere no callarse la pregunta que ronda su cabeza cuando él arruga la nariz—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, que tienes razón. No debería habérselo puesto verde. —Le guiña un ojo antes de lo que va a decir—. A ella no le pega con sus ojos.

—¡Sirius! —Se cruza de brazos. Lily no disfruta de ese tipo de bromas, porque no quiere que llegue el día en el que James las tome en serio.

—Ya, ya. No te preocupes, tampoco pensaba hechizar el tuyo —dice como si realmente Lily estuviera preocupada por eso, y la despeina como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Suéltate el pelo, ya sabes que así le gusta más a Cornamenta.

Después de eso, Sirius sube a los dormitorios de los chicos —no sin antes recibir una bola de papel en la espalda, obra de Mary—. Y ella ya no siente que sea la más bonita ni piensa que sus ojos sean tan brillantes como una esmeralda; su pelo ya no parece ser una seda ardiente y, por último, ya no luce la sonrisa más radiante del mundo. Para nada.


End file.
